A Second Chance
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: Bella Swan and Peter Parker both experience a change in their life when they meet. Is Peter willing to try love again? Is Bella ready to immerse herself in a new world?
1. Welcome to the Big Apple

**Hello. I've decided to do a Spider-Man crossover. This takes place after the 3rd Spider-Man and right at the beginning of Breaking Dawn. I'm working on this as I am working on Guiding the Saviors and The Day After Tomorrow. Enjoy. Look out for updates this weekend. **

**Summary: "I wish that I could say that moving to New York was simple and easy. That I found a job and made myself happy, but that's on half the truth. I found much more in New York City. I found Peter Parker." ~Bella Swan **

**"Aunt May was all I had left. I needed to hang up the Spider-Man hat. Things didn't turn out that way." ~Peter Parker**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Big Apple**

**Bella POV**

I looked up at May Parker with a grateful smile on my face. "Are you sure? I can't. I do have a hotel room." I answered kindly. Her skin was soft as she patted my hand nodding her head. "I'm sure dear. It's dangerous down here. You can help me around the house." She offered. I nodded knowing that saying no would've just done nothing. May Parker was a sweet woman, lived alone but had a nephew, Peter.

I've never met him, but May talked about him a lot. I've known May for about a month and not a day goes by that she doesn't mention his name. She says he just lost a childhood friend and his fiancé so he needed the space but I could tell by her bright blue eyes that she was excited about something and I bet my money it was Peter related.

After signing out with the hotel clerk with only a suitcase, I walked with May down the street. The city bustled around us and I took a deep breath. "What has you all excited?" I asked bumping my shoulder lightly against hers. She smiled brightly. "Peter is coming by next week for dinner and I'm just happy to see him. You'll be free won't you? I think Peter could use a friend." I smiled. "Yes, I will get off early. What time?" I asked. I worked at Harrison Corporation. It was just a regular corporation that specialize in technology. I'm not particularly savy with technology and I'm just a secretary. It's an easy job and good paying, but my boss, Henry Harrison was a real sleaz ball. He owned the company and thought he was a big shot millionaire that could have any woman he wanted. I personally thought he was a jerk. But I kept my mouth shut and just smiled. I needed to save my money and this was the only job available. "Around 5." May answered pulling me out of my thoughts. "Great I work until 10, but I'll get off around 7. Is that alright?" I asked, looking both ways before we crossed the street towards her apartment.

"Perfect. What will I make for dinner?" May and I talked a while once I got settled in watching soap operas on the tv until late in the evening. Peter was coming over next Friday and even I was excited. It's kind of lonely in this city. Moving here was still a good decision though. I needed to be far away from Forks. I missed my dad sure, but I needed to leave before I made a mistake. Marrying Edward and becoming his wife for all eternity was morbid to say the least. I just never really got over the scar he left me with after my birthday party. I stayed in Forks for about two years after I called off the wedding. By then, The Cullens moved away with no contact with me. We made up some bullshit story to tell the Volturi and apparently Edward and Carlisle handled it. I was a single, free woman.

_The Next Day_

"Harrison corporation how can I help you?" I nodded appropriately to the questions asked and wrote down the important information. "One moment please." Pressing the transfer button, I let the tone go on, and then hung up. The voicemail would get it. "Bella Swan! How's your day sweet cheeks?" I wanted to roll my eyes but I just smiled. "Mr. Harrison. It's great, thank you. Yours?" Henry smiled at me, his shiny white teeth almost blinding me. Henry was a tall man with slick black hair that used too much gel, he was a buff man with a medium build. He had dark blue eyes and a button nose. Many woman would say he's sexy but to me? Nah.

He leaned over my desk, his minty breath hitting my nostrils. "Better now I'm seeing you. Do I have any calls today?" He blinked slowly smirking. I groaned internally. Same pick up line every day. I smiled. "Yes, I just sent one over to voicemail." He smiled again. "Great. Are you busy Friday night?" He walked around towards his desk, only a few feet from mine. He had a huge glass office that could fit my whole house in Forks in it. Twice! I looked over at Henry with a frown. "I will be actually. I'm sorry." I stated trying to be sincere. He looked shocked almost. "Oh, a date?" He asked rummaging through his drawer. "Oh no, I just have plans." I answered organizing papers.

"Well how about I show you around the office Friday? There's this special area I want to show you. Great! I'll have you out before you can miss anything." I opened and closed my mouth like a fish. He stood up excitedly and walked out of the office. "But..." I groaned laying my head on the desk. "Fuck my life." I whispered. I went through the day hoping to get out of this predicament. Maybe if I still left early, maybe I could head home. Henry was okay on the outside but with being in his office, he was a real perv. Women who walked in, he watched like a hawk, staring at their breast and legs. He made inappropriate jokes that many laughed at because they were scared to get fired, he flirted and made sexy disgusting. He's never bothered me though as much as he has this last week. He had all women wearing short pencil skirts and white or black blouses. Heels or flats were required. "Professional" he said. Just some mumbo jumbo shit. But I complied. Henry was the biggest boss in New York City. He was in his late 20s and made it clear that if you cross him, your whole career is over.

I left the office at 10pm. It was quiet, and rather creepy in here. I hated staying this late because there was no one to see when I got onto the street. I walked home in the dark thankful that I change into sneakers every night. The streets were loud but quiet. It takes 20 minutes getting home so I took my time. I hated walking but I'd rather do that than pay for a ticket that'll cost my money for the week.

I walked quietly down the street looking down watching my feet. I was in the nice part of the city but at night everyone walked these streets. "Hey baby, where you going this late?" I rolled my eyes shoving the gloved hand away as I continued walking. "So no?" I gave the man the bird as I continued walking. I was used to him and he never went farther than that. He was a drunk geezer is all. I rubbed my hands together as the wind blew softly.

I stopped in my tracks as feet lined my vision. "Hey there. You cold darlin'?" I looked up into the face of a stranger. "I'm fine." I made my way around him only to be stopped by his hand. "You look cold. Let me warm you up." I cringed away as he pulled me into a hug from behind lifting me off the ground. I could feel us moving and I wasn't sure where. I let out the loudest scream I could, pushing my head back to clock him. His hand covered my mouth as I was being dragged into an alley. He pushed me against the brick wall hard. "I like when they fight." He smirked. I looked around for anything or anyone that would walk by. "Please I'll give you anything you want." I muttered, my voice muffled by his hand. "Oh you will." My buttons went flying across the alley and I closed my eyes tightly. This man was strong enough to keep me pinned and start removing my clothing. Before anything else could happen I felt a tugging on my body as I was lifted into the air. I gasped as the man looked up confused. Even I was confused. Was I flying? An arm wrapped around my waist and a masked face stood before me. "Hang on." I complied in shock. This was the infamous Spider-Man. I never met or saw him. Just on tv.

I held on tightly as he swung above the city. I peeked a glance and while the view was amazing, the height was terrifying. I squeaked putting my head into the crook of his neck. I swear he chuckled. I squeezed tighter once nearing my neighborhood. He let me down on the ground across the street from May's. "Your stop?" He asked. I nodded looking around amazed. "You're..you..I..thanks." I answered blushing. He gave a nod chuckling. "My pleasure. You won't have to worry about that area anymore. I'll be in the neighborhood. Be careful." Like that he was gone. I walked to May's in a daze. Once inside May was in the kitchen making tea. "Oh, I was getting worried. Are you alright dear? You look like you've been flying in the air." She snickered. "I was! Spider-Man saved me tonight.." I whispered. She finally looked at my shirt and gasped. "Goodness! Are you okay? Let me help you." I think that was when everything hit me. I frowned. "May..I almost..if he didn't.." I couldn't really form a sentence. I was elated and terrified. "I know. Come on. Thank goodness for Spider-Man."

The week was slow and I tried my best to shrug off what happened. Spider-Man was right though. Nothing happened to me anymore after that night. I never caught a glimpse of him but I knew he was there. Friday finally came and I was once again in a good mood. The clock just hit 5 and I made sure I was done with all the paperwork needed. I stood quickly, grabbing my bag and started making my way towards the office doors. I wish I could've smacked myself. Henry cane through as soon as I made it to the door. "There you are. Here, come on. I have lots to show you." I was quiet as we walked towards the elevator. He let me in first and he pressed a floor I've never been to. FB. This was the floor above the basement. He stood close to me, his Cologne making me want to sneeze. The doors opened and I gasped at what I saw. There were about 200 people down here, working. On what, I don't know. Henry put his hand to the small of my back walking us through a path way. "This here Bella is the next generation of technology. Some of this is also biochemical." I tuned him out after that because I didn't understand anything else he was saying. I looked aroun in awe. I felt like I was in one of those movies where I was witnessing some big problem that wasn't a problem yet. Confusing? I know.

"Norman Osborne's technology made way into something beautiful." I frowned at that. "Wasn't he crazy?" I asked keeping myself close to Henry. We were walking on a narrow pathway and I didn't want to bump into anyone. "Eh." He shrugged. His hand was gliding lower down my back to the top of my butt. I cleared my throat shuffling so he would move his hand. No such luck. Henry led me around this massive floor, talking my ear off. I stopped at the black ooze that seemed to be alive. "What's that?" I asked. Henry looked over as well. "Some type of molecular based product. Found at the church. We believe it came from the villain Venom. Spider-Man's enemy last year. It reacts to metal or loud sounds like bells. Watch." He presses a button and a loud bell seemed to go off, like one at a church. It made this weird noise and shrunk. The noise stopped and it slowly grew again. I shuddered. "Why do you have it?" I asked. He smiled down at me, his eyes narrowing. "Asking too many questions Bella." I looked st my watch noticing it was well past 7. "I'm going to be late. I need to go." Henry thankfully complied and walked me back to the elevator. "How about I drive you home? We don't need you walking this late." I thought about it and nodded. I would make it there faster.

After pressing the basement button, we walked towards a sleek black car. Henry opened my door and once I got in, he closed it, walking to the other side getting in. It was a convertible and very comfortable but I wouldn't let him know that. After giving Henry directions he slowly drive me home, alternating his hand either on my leg or on the gear stick. We rolled to a stop in front of May's. "Well here you are." I nodded stepping out. "Thank you." I answered closing the door. I was thankful that he drove off without saying anything. I walked to the doors, taking the elevator to the third floor. Finding May's apartment, I used my key opening the door. "Sorry I'm late!" I called out hearing voices in the living room. I made my way seeing May and who I assumed was Peter on the couch. "There you are! I was just talking about you. Peter this is Bella. Bella, Peter." Laying eyes on Peter Parker may have been the best thing all night. May didn't tell me he was this handsome. He shook my hand and I smiled. "Nice to meet you." I answered. "Likewise." He answered. The way he said it sounded like an inside joke. By his voice alone I felt like I've heard it before.

After washing up, May, Peter, and I had dinner talking about nothing and everything. I wish that I could say that moving to New York was simple and easy. That I found a job and make myself happy, but that's on half the truth. I found much more in New York City. I found Peter Parker.


	2. Henry Corporations

**AN: It has been a long long time guys. I would first like to say that I hope you all are being safe and hanging in there!**

**To recap, Bella works at a place called Harrison Corp, which is like Oscorp except they take and make biogenetic weapons or anything they can out of any type of non-human origins on the low. They are essentially a clean up crew that is supposed to destroy evidence. She is saved by Spider-Man and meets Peter as he visits Aunt May within the same week, only Peter knowing the truth.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Henry Corporations  
**

**Peter Pov**

It was her. The woman who Aunt May raved about, the one I saved, Bella was her name. It truly fit her, she was beautiful.

She had long brown hair, big brown eyes, a heart shaped face, and full pink lips. She was a pale thing though, but it suited her very well. I couldn't really keep my eyes off of her all night. She was probably 5'3 at best, slim and smelled like strawberries.

"Well I'm calling it a night. It was so nice to meet you Peter." I stood as well, shaking her hand. "Likewise." I smiled. She blushed nodding before hugging May goodnight. "Night May." I made my way towards the door, Aunt May shuffling behind me. "Have to go so soon Peter? You come back and see me soon, you here?" I laughed softly and nodded, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "I will." Before I closed the door, Aunt May tugged on my shirt.

I looked down at her again, waiting for her to tell me what she needed. She had a knowing look on her face and I groaned a bit. "Aunt May..." She smiled wide at me, glancing back towards the hall. "It's been a while Peter. I saw the way you were looking at her. She needs a friend." She stated lowly.

I shook my head, smiling. "I don't know Aunt May." Being Spider-Man caused so many issues in my personal life. Aunt May was all I had. I couldn't have my cake and eat it too. Not to mention a repeat with Mary Jane.

While she accepted who I was, she couldn't handle it. She was almost killed by my enemies and if I wanted happiness, I had to hang up the suit, but the city needed me. Even as a friend, someone will connect her to Spider-Man and I couldn't have that.

"I'll think about it ...I don't know if I'm ready.."

I guess I didn't understand that someone as innocent as her could be attracted to danger.

* * *

Sandman and Venom were the last enemies that I ever had to face. They were ruthless, and made my toughest fight yet. After that, I took a break, I had to.

Mary Jane and I tried to rekindle what we had. With me kissing Gwen, and her refusal to marry me, including her short fling with Harry, it all made it hard. Things weren't the same anymore and I don't know which time would've been the last she'd be in danger because of me. After a while, the city needed me once more and I took it, and MJ was done. I understood. She finally got an acting career and moved to LA.

I haven't heard from her much, but I hoped she was happy. I never got tired of saving this city, and I was always ready for the next scientist or power hungry man, looking to take over the world.

The sad part was that I think I found him, and it just so happens that Bella works there as a secretary. I kept my promise clear the night I saved her. She didn't have to worry anymore. This might sound pathetic, but I would follow her home on the nights she walked alone, sometimes that boss of hers would drive her. He was nothing but a womanizer and an Osborne wrapped in one big bow. I could tell that she wasn't charmed by his demeanor.

Henry was his name. They had too much tech for me to sneak in there, but I heard rumors that his agency cleaned up all the scenes from previous fights with villains, except from Doc..there was nothing left. What they found were sent to be destroyed. He was always the one that had my sympathy. Like the others, he too went mad with power. It was almost me at one point when I had the black suit...I could totally be a different person right now.

Maybe getting close to Bella would be a good thing. I just didn't want to use her.

* * *

**Bpov **

I was waiting for the coffee, knowing I was going to be late. I sighed, tapping my foot as the line moved up some. "Swan!" The barista called loudly and I rushed over grabbing the cup tray.

I turned around, brushing past people and headed out the door. I started walking my way down the street, my ears ringing slightly at all the loud noise.

"Bella! Hey Bella!" I waved however was calling my name, glancing at my watch. "Sorry I'm late!" I called out, ignoring the person completely.

"Hey! Let me give you a lift!" I sighed annoyed, turning around expecting some co-worker but I was taken aback to see Peter. "Peter. Hi. I'm sorry. What are you doing here? You live over here?" I asked, smiling.

He just had the face you could never frown at. He gave me a one shoulder shrug, stopping in front of me, a smile on his face. "I was just in the neighborhood. Need a lift? I heard you were running late."

I looked at my watch again. It was 10 minutes past. I glanced at Peter who seemed to be quite dressed up. "Oh, I don't want to intrude. I'll make it there." Peter lightly grabbed my hand, beckoning me over to the street. "It's the least I could do. Hop in." I chuckled at him as he opened the door for me.

"Why thank you." He just winked at me and ran across the other side before hopping in. Peter wasn't a flashy guy, just a normal guy, with a normal car, and a normal life. I liked normal. I wanted normal.

Maybe something good will come from New York after all. "I remember where you said you worked. How do you like it?" I gave a one armed shrug this time, "Eh. It's okay. It's quite boring. Henry is also a perverted slob." I snorted, shaking my head turning to look out the window.

I could feel Peter's eyes on me as he drove. "Everything's alright though? You know how those types can be." I hummed nodding. "Oh hell yeah I do. He can sweet talk me all he wants but best believe he'd be going down."

Peter nodded, and laughed a bit, causing me to do the same. "Well if you need any help just say the word." I glanced over at Peter curiously, watching him intently. "Is Mr. Parker a macho man under this calm demeanor?" I joked.

He glances over at me, a smug smile on his face. "Something like that. Alright here's your stop. Do you need a ride back to Aunt May's? I have to stop on that side of town anyway tonight." I chewed my lip, opening the car door a bit. I stepped out and grabbed the drink carrier. Before closing the door, I leaned back in, giving Peter another smile. "I'd like that. Thank you." I stated, leaning back up and closed the door.

As I started to walk towards the entrance, I heard Peter's voice. "10?!" He called out and I turned back holding up my thumbs. "Yeah! 10!"

I watched him drive off and I walked inside, stopping for just a moment as a thought hit me in the head. _How does he know I get off at 10?_

* * *

Henry was probably the worse pain in the ass that ever lived. I rolled my eyes as Janice, another secretary, leaned over his desk, tilting her leg at a 90 degree angle and oh...wait for it. Twirl that blonde hair with her index finger. _You go girl _...Not my cup of tea.

"Ass kisser." I scoffed softly, going back to the paper work at hand. I never understood what this paperwork was for.

There were never any signatures, just pieces of papers with random words. I went through them as normal, turning them over, barely paying them any mind. I stopped though, a headline stopping my thought process.

**_Osborne Industries: The Green Goblin Strikes Again_**

I tilted my head, the picture standing out to me. Didn't Henry have that in the.. "Bella, sweetheart. The paperwork I requested isn't on my desk. Why is that?" Henry was leaning over my desk, a pearly white smile behind his lips.

"Sorry sir." I stacked them up, and handed them to him. He took them with an obviously fake smile. Ugh. "Can I have a word with you in my office?" _Oh fuck I am so fired! _

I stand nervously, smoothing out my skirt. My heels clank against the tile as I walk behind Henry. I follow him into his office and he waves his hand about, a sign for me to close the door.

I did as told, folding my hands at my stomach. He sat behind his desk and just stared at me, making me fidget slightly. He sucked in a deep breath before tilting his head. "Can I trust you Bella? You seem like you can keep a secret." He smiled and patted his desk.

I walked over confused, not saying anything for the moment. "You remember that little place I showed you?" I nodded, my gut dropping. I was in a fucking movie. Had to be.

"Well I've been working on something magnificent. It's a combination of the Green Goblin, Sandman, and Venom. I'm missing just one thing and that's Doctor Octopus. They say he's at the bottom of the ocean. His lab was destroyed years ago. He's the final tool I need..." I wondered why he was telling me all of this.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, not liking the way he gazed at me. He stood quickly, grabbing my hand. "Because you Bella are perfect."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust, raising my brows. "Perfect? Perfect for what?" I asked, removing my hand from his grasp. He ran a hand through my hair, and I pulled away. "Watch yourself. You may be my boss, but that's _not _whatthis is." Henry sighed and I backed away slowly. "You'll see Bella. I promise." I shook my head and made my way towards the door.

I froze as cool metal met my neck. "Say anything and it's all over. Understand?" I made a humming noise in my throat and he nodded. "Good."

* * *

**PPov **

I pulled up front and sat back in my seat. "What am I doing?" I asked myself. I felt like an asshole. I was using Bella for information and I haven't even known her for 24 hours...in a sense.

I shook my head, clearing it as I saw Bella walking out. I got out of the car and walked on the other side opening her door. "Hey." She stated, climbing in. "Thanks." A blush spread across her cheeks making me smile.

"No problem." I stated, closing the door. I went around and hopped in, starting it up. "You alright there?" I asked, noticing the strange look on her face. She nodded, shifting in her seat. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a weird day." She stated, looking out the window. "I really can't thank you again Peter. It's nice riding in a car. I hate walking home alone." _Oh I know_.

"It's no biggie. It's the least I could do. You seem like you could use the company." I offered, glancing at her for just a moment. She gave me a smile and nodded. "I won't lie, it's nice..."

"Peter you've lived here all your life right?" She asked, turning towards me. I glanced at her quickly, nodding, making a right at the light. "Yeah. Why?" I asked, my senses telling me I wasn't about to get an answer I wanted.

"Who was the Green Goblin? And Venom? I mean you've heard of then I'm sure." I swallowed and nodded. I pulled into a parking space as we sat outside of Aunt May's apartment.

I cleared my throat, turning to face her. "What makes you think I know who they were?" I asked, gazing at her more closely. She blushed a bit as she looked outside. "Well your Aunt says you used to worked for the newspaper company, the Daily Bugle? She said you took pictures of Spider-Man. I just assumed you were close to him." She shrugged.

I narrowed my eyes at her, wondering for just a second if she could be the enemy. But then again, the moment I saw her, I just knew there was something about her. I could already tell she had a heart of gold.

"They were the most notorious villains Spider-Man ever had." I whispered, my eyes glazing over for a moment. "They're all dead?" She asked, throwing me for a loop. "Of course. Sandman got away, but I doubt he'd ever come back. Spider-Man got rid of him." She didn't say anything, but she nodded.

"Why wouldn't they be?" I asked, watching as her eyes shifted before landing back on mine. "I'm just curious is all..."

I really needed to get inside Henry Corporations.

**AN: Sooo yeah. I've been thinking about making a Facebook page for my FanFiction but I don't know lol**

**Anyway...the next story up for an update is **_Saved by a God_

**See ya! **


End file.
